


She is a Healer

by Enyn_Skyeward



Series: No One becomes Someone [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Doctor Clarke, F/F, F/M, Morning After, Polis, Prophecies, Sexual References, Victory, Worried Advisor, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 19:15:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5882386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enyn_Skyeward/pseuds/Enyn_Skyeward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part III of the No One Becomes Someone Series</p><p>The morning after victory, Clarke finds herself having to heal Lexa's wounds. </p><p>Wanheda becomes a Healer</p>
            </blockquote>





	She is a Healer

Lexa stood on the balcony that was attached to her throne room, she allowed the wind to whip through her loose hair and pulled the cloak she wore closer around her. The sound of footsteps made her turn her head to see Titus joining her on the balcony. He looked at her before looking out at the city. His silence was common, especially after she’d done something he particularly didn’t like. He had been there since her selection at the age of nine, Anya and him had practically raised her as she grew into the name of Heda.

“Shall I have your victory lover escorted out or is she one of the servants, as the last one was?”

“Concern yourself with matters of state Titus, not my bed.” She moved to stand beside him, a smile on her face. “I spoke with the seer last night; another vision was received.”

Titus turned to her, “I was told as well, as is expected. I interrupted the last wrongly, how would one interrupt ‘A princess will gain an empire with a single whisper as Death fades with Heda’ because it sounds as if you will be overthrown, someone assuming your throne and calling themselves a princess.”

She looked back out at the city, “none will know until the event comes, the vision may come in days or within years, decades even. The seer merely gains visions from the gods, she does not set a time they will come to be. Remember Heda before me, he was given a vision of united clans but it did not pass until I came to be.”

“I am concerned Alexandria; more visions have come while you have been Heda then any that came before you. It means the gods are seeing more and more change, which is dangerous. Life requires peace and peace does not come with constant change.”

A smile crossed her face, “what has changed Titus? There was no Coalition and then there was one. Twelve clans united, a thirteenth arrive as one fell away, completing the twelve. Did the vision not state that twelve clans would unite in peace, it was never stated how the twelve clans would unite in peace or which clans.” She shook her head slightly, “my ascension vision remains true. I will bring the clans together as one, peace shall come and one of healing stands beside me to temper my thirst for blood.”

“Costia is gone Alexandria, there is not one of healing beside you.” He found her looking at him before his bowed his head. “I am sure in time, another will stand beside you with healing hand but that time is not now.”

Lexa turned to leave, “rest well Titus, you have earned your rest.”

“What of Wanheda?”

She turned her head to look over her shoulder at him. “She is not to be harmed.”

“She threatens your life in public, in front of your guard and you.” He shook his head and moved to her, “Alexandria see reason, she is dangerous. It does not matter if she killed Nia, any warrior could have. The time is now, dismiss her as peace has settled and allow another to deal with Skaikru.”

Her tone was forceful and he lowered his hand. “None shall harm her.”

* * *

Leaving the throne room, Lexa took the steps instead of the elevator and slipped into her room. She found Clarke where she had left her and let a small smile go in the privacy of her quarters. The bed was covered in furs and under them Clarke slept peacefully, the cup on the nearby table containing a dreamless tonic that aided in her sleep. Slipping the cloak from around her shoulders, Lexa let the soft wind from the open window drift through the room and brush the night dress she had donned before heading upstairs to her balcony.

“Where were you?” Clarke’s voice was rough with sleep and happiness, her blue eyes opening as Lexa slid under the furs.

“Viewing my city, viewing the peace.” Her hand sought Clarke’s bare skin under the furs and pressed a kiss to the panther scars on her shoulder. “Have you rested well?”

The blond pushed herself up on her elbow and anchored her head to her palm. “When you said the victory night was something amazing, I thought it involved drinking and weapons.”

A soft smirk crossed under green eyes. “Would they have been preferable?”

“I don’t know, haven’t had them.” She grinned and leaned in to kiss Lexa. “I’ll let you know which was more amazing, being drunk on Heda or being drunk on Polis wine.”

Lexa hissed as Clarke’s hand hit her side and she pulled back. “It is nothing.”

“It’s not nothing.” Clarke sat up, ignoring her own nude form to pull the night dress up and over Lexa’s head. “Did we strain them last night?” She touched Lexa’s bandaged side, seeing the slight darkness on the fabric. “Your stitches broke; I’ll have to re-stitch the wound.”

* * *

Within thirty minutes a knock was on the door and Lexa looked over her shoulder from where she sat with her nude back to the door. “Komba raun.”

The door opened and Titus walked in, “the healer stated you did not see him yesterday, I fail to see the intelligence in such things Alexandria. You always injure your shoulder in battle, if nothing else is added.” His attention went to blond Wanheda sitting beside Lexa he had not noticed before, working with something at her side. “What is Wanheda doing?”

“Her shoulder was put back in place before we left the battlefield.” Clarke stated without moving from her task. “I know her preference for that injury.” She pulled the thread away from Lexa’s back and used a nearby knife to cut the excess of the stitch thread. “As for her cuts,” she looked up at Titus as he stared at her, “they’ve all been stitched. I’ve already given her a lecture about attending the battle pits until her ribs heal.”

She put the stitch needle and thread in a bowl before picking up a container of salve, rubbing it on the wound. “You are not a healer.” His statement was clear as she put the container down and began wrapping Lexa’s side.

“Actually I am.” Clarke looked up at him, “well, at least a Skaikru healer. My mother is our chief healer, she taught me all I know.” She looked back down at her work, tucking the bandage into itself. “I’m done.”

“Thank you Clarke.” Lexa pulled on her shirt before leaving the bed as Clarke put all the materials on the tray she had and moved them across the room. “Your worry is for nothing Titus, I trust Clarke’s healing, she has always been true in her methods. It was her who discovered the cure for Reapers.”

* * *

Titus was silent for a moment before looking at Clarke, “is there anything you cannot do Wanheda? You take lives just as you save them, you lead just as you follow.”

Clarke shrugged, “I’m also an artist, a map maker, panther killer.” She smiled as he continued to stare at her. “I can’t swim, there is something I can’t do.”

His attention went to Lexa and she gave a nod. “I was wrong again; your ascension vision remains true.”

“It seems you’ve been wrong about a lot of things lately.” Clarke stated from where she stood by a nearby table. “Sure you should keep him as an advisor?” Her attention went to Lexa, who gave a slight smirk.

“Do not mind her Titus, Clarke always becomes dangerous with her mouth after she has healed someone.” Her attention went to Clarke and the blond coughed, gaining the double meaning that escaped her advisor. “Are you alright Clarke?”

She put up her hand, “I’ll take these back to the healing room, allow you two to talk about matters of state.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment to let me know what you think and if there is a word that describes Clarke's evolution.


End file.
